Una Historia
by Minino Rosa
Summary: espero que les guste, esto es una recopilación de pequeñas historias que transcurren en el antiguo Egipto, yaoi pero no en todos los capítulos, el cap. 2 no es yaoi, yugioh no es mío
1. Chapter 2

**hola algunas aclaraciones, esto pasa en el antiguo Egipto y no es exactamente lo que pasa en el mundo de las memorias, fue modificado ligeramente para adaptarse a mi historia, la cual espero que sea de su agrado, nos vemos mas abajo.**

En el antiguo Egipto surgió una leyenda, un faraón que se sacrificó y murió por proteger a su pueblo de un terrible mal, aunque él fue honrado y venerado tras su muerte, su nombre fue ocultado, nadie debía conocer el nombre de aquel salvador, o despertaría la maldición que el mismo trato de destruir.

Pero hay una historia que no todos conocen, y se las contare. El príncipe el día de su nacimiento fue recibido con una gran celebración por parte de su jubiloso pueblo, pero no todos eran felices, en especial el faraón, el cual había cometido muchos errores tratando de ayudar a su gente a un alto y muy terrible costo, su hijo, ese hermoso tricolor, de dulce piel canela y ojos de rubí, esa inocente creatura que apenas comenzaba a dar sus primeros respiros, seria quien se tendría que sacrificar para salvar al mundo de la maldad que pronto llegaría, así que el faraón para tratar de sentir menos culpa le consentía cualquier capricho que el niño quisiera, sin embargo el príncipe siempre fue correcto y jamás pedía nada de más, con todo lo que tenía y las personas que lo rodeaba él se sentía feliz, pero esa no es la historia que les contare, el príncipe estaba condenado a la soledad, con él debía morir el linaje de su familia, así con esa ofrenda de sangre, el pecado de su estirpe seria lavado y perdonado por los dioses.

El príncipe estaba cociente de todo el protocolo que debía cumplir, sus deberes y tareas eran cumplidas al pie de la letra, siendo consciente de su destino, un día decido tomar algo para sí mismo, él quería conocer del placer del amor, sentirse amado aunque fuera solo una vez.

Era un día común, aunque aún no salía el sol, el príncipe estaba despierto y sentía calor en su cuerpo, sabía que solo había una manera de calmarlo, por una puerta oculta que había en su habitación, salió y fue en busca de una persona en especial, al llegar al lugar donde seguramente encontraría a su objetivo, lo encontró sentado frente a muchos pergaminos, los cuales parecía estudiar muy detenidamente.

Acaso mi fiel mago podría darme un poco de atención?- pregunto el tricolor, el castaño que hasta ese momento le daba la espalda, ahora lo miraba fijamente

Mi príncipe no tiene que pedir lo que ya sabe que tiene, soy un esclavo más para ti- dijo él y dejando lo que hacía se acercó al tricolor y le dio un profundo beso

Mahad tú no eres mi esclavo, eres el mago de la corte- dijo el tricolor recibiendo el beso con ansias

En estos momentos mi título no importa, estoy a tus pies, tú me ordenas y yo ciegamente te obedezco- fue la respuesta del portador de la sortija del milenio

La temperatura fue subiendo, las prendas cayeron, majad llevo a la cama a su hermoso príncipe y con mucha dulzura lo hiso suyo, él siempre era cuidadoso, como lo había sido desde la primera vez y solo le importaba que el príncipe se sintiera satisfecho, apacibles caricias le propinaba, besos suaves y movimientos delicados hacían gemir a su alteza.

El castaño, ojos de chocolate, había quedado fascinado con el príncipe desde hacía muchos años atrás, siempre sintió admiración por él, y mucho respeto y más cuando conoció el destino que le deparaba, recordaba el día que el príncipe le había dicho que quería conocer los placeres del amor en sus brazos, no dudo o titubeo, era algo que el también deseaba, él podía presumir que había sido el primero, pero jamás lo haría, ya que el joven heredero a la corona podía ser castigado por esas acciones, las relaciones entre la realeza y los miembros de la corte estaban prohibidas, mahad podía recibir cualquier castigo, inclusive aceptaba la muerte por su osadía, pero jamás aceptaría que ese príncipe que decía su nombre en medio del placer carnal, sufriera cualquier daño, así fuera el más mínimo, el acto concluyo y el príncipe se retiró, tenía que prepararse para comenzar con sus actividades.

Bañado y feliz, comenzó con su primera labor, tomar clases de magia con mahad, el castaño de chocolate era un maestro firme, ya no era ese apasionado hombre con el que un momento antes había estado, y es que ambos debían mantener una cierta distancia si no querían ser descubiertos, aunque en algunas ocasiones un fugas beso, o una dulce mirada se les escapaban.

La base de la magia blanca debe ser firme o podrá ser corrompida- explicaba mahad, estando muy cerca del tricolor, como deseaba arrojar los libros y papiros al suelo y volverlo a tener en sus brazos, pero no podía, el riesgo de ser descubiertos era grande.

Dame un beso- pidió el tricolor de forma juguetona, pronto terminaría la lección y quería un último roce de amor

Puede llegar alguien- dijo mahad, tratando de controlarse y no ceder a sus impulsos

Solo será uno- dijo el tricolor mientras se le acercaba lentamente

Interrumpo- dijo una voz seria

Seth -Dijo simplemente mahad, si había una persona a la que el portador de la sortija pudiera desaparecer del planeta, ese sería al portador del cetro milenario

Ya es hora de que el príncipe reciba mi clase- dijo el castaño de ojos fríos y azules, con algo de molestia.

Claro, iré en un momento, solo termino un asunto y te acompaño – dijo el príncipe, seth salió del salón de mahad y el tricolor rápido dio el beso de despedida y se marchó.

Camino junto a seth y llegaron al salón donde el ojiazul daba su lección, al entrar repentinamente el tricolor sintió como el sacerdote lo tomaba bruscamente del brazo y lo besaba salvajemente.

No me gusta que estés con ese idiota- dijo el castaño, sin dejar de besar al príncipe

No lo llames así- dijo el tricolor, dejando que el castaño hiciera lo que quisiera con el

Solo quiero que seas para mí- dijo mientras que devoraba su cuello.

El sacerdote había llegado al palacio a base de mucho esfuerzo siendo aún muy joven, al principio cuando conoció al príncipe, le pareció absurdo que las clases que más recibiera, fueran las de magia y guerra, el niño que heredaría la corona no le parecía bélico, pero entendió tantas cosas cuando le explicaron la situación, sobre ese cruel destino que su padre le había sellado aun antes de nacer, el príncipe se esforzaba para ser fuerte y no dejarse vencer, su magia era poderosa y su conocimiento de la batalla era primordial, pero aun así nada parecía ser suficiente para entrenarlo, a seth con el tiempo le parecía que el príncipe se ponía más sublime, sus rasgos le parecían delicados, su cuerpo muy delgado y de carácter atrayente, una mescla de noble y justo, un día ya no pudo mirarlo como el príncipe que era, sino como alguien que él quería alcanzar y tener para sí mismo, pasaba tiempo con él y el autocontrol que utilizaba estaba al máximo, pero no resistió el día que descubrió a su príncipe besar al mago, sintió su sangre arder, pero no podía hacer nada, por lo menos en ese momento, un par de días después, fue a los aposentos del heredero, tenía que darle un mensaje de su padre, lo encontró dándose un baño, el agua que recorría la piel desnuda de su alteza le daba un brillo espectacular, y decidió tomarlo no le importo que le costara la cabeza, sería un precio justo, sin embargo para su sorpresa el tricolor lo recibió con gusto en su lecho, comprobó que no era el primero, eso le molesto, sin embargo lucharía para convertirse en el único, cosa que aún no lograba, era salvaje en intenso, no le daba tregua o descanso, quería que el tricolor estuviera tan cansado con sus besos que no quisiera buscar al otro, pero la situación no era tan fácil.

Tenemos clase – dijo el príncipe, no quería detener al ojiazul, pero tenía deberes que cumplir.

Al otro le ruegas que te bese y a mí que me detenga- dijo molesto el castaño

Solo es diversión, en clase de mahad cualquiera podría entrar y ese peligro me divierte, en cambio aquí podrías matarme y aun así nadie entraría por temor a ti- dijo el tricolor muy sonriente

Explícate- pidió el castaño

Con el siempre hay riesgo y no tenemos mucho tiempo, contigo en cambio paso más rato a solas, lo que significa que podemos ir más despacio y sin prisa- expreso el príncipe

Tomaron la clase, era de tácticas de guerra, al terminar fueron a la habitación del príncipe y tuvieron su encuentro, salvaje y fiero, al terminar seth se marchó, aun cuando deseaba pasar la noche completa con él.

El príncipe cuando se quedaba solo por la noche lloraba, si tan solo se pudiera quedarse con ellos, daría lo que fuera porque eso se pudiera hacer realidad, los amaba tanto a los dos, no sabía cómo había llegado a ese punto, lo único que recordaba era que los dos le gustaban, sin embargo, no podía estar con ambos o eso pensó, escogió a el mago, sabía que él no lo rechazaría y cumpliría con amarlo a si fuera por compromiso o una orden, mientras que seth por su seriedad podía rechazarlo y acusarlo con su padre, pero que sorpresa se llevó, el destino le dio los corazones de los dos, mahad que era capaz de morir por él, y seth era capaz de matar por él, el heredero solo rezaba para que se destinó se retrasara lo más que se pudiera y poder disfrutar de ambos.

Si solo pudiera marcharse con ambos y perderse en la lejanía, aunque eso lo miraba difícil ya que ellos no se soportaban, siempre que estaban juntos buscaban la manera de molestarse mutuamente, resaltaban los errores del otro y constante mente se retaban, en más de una ocasión los encuentros de magia y choques de espadas se propiciaban entre ellos, y todo había comenzado aún antes de que los dos se convirtieran en sus amados, aunque había conocido a mahad primero, seth le había resultado atrayente, era fiero y tenaz para lograr sus objetivos, pero el chocolate no se quedaba atrás, era persistente y muy disciplinado, y ambos eran incapaces de faltar a su palabra de lealtad, eran simplemente perfectos.

Pasado el tiempo el príncipe se convirtió en rey y supo que el final estaba cerca cuando akefia el terrible bandido había llegado a su palacio con el sarcófago de su difunto padre, el nuevo rey desato la furia de los dioses egipcios y con ello demostró que él era quien cumpliría con la profecía, sin embargo en esa ocasión no pudo ganar, el cobarde ladrón se retiró antes de recibir el golpe final.

Esa noche sin embargo dos personas no podían dormir, y casualmente se encontraron caminando por los pasillos.

Al parecer ni de noche puedo evitar verte la cara- dijo uno de ellos con molestia

Este no es el momento para discutir seth- dijo el otro

Mahad, jamás será el momento para discutir, pero sabes bien que nunca lo podremos evitar – respondió seth

Yo lo amo- dijo el chocolate

Yo también- respondió el ojiazul

Al parecer esa noche tendrían una plática muy especial en la mostrarían sus cartas y sentimientos, ambos se encerraron en una habitación.

Quiero que él sea feliz- dijo mahad, el tiempo en el reloj de arena se terminaba para el faraón

El será feliz, tendrá una vida prospera y muy larga- dijo seth muy seguro de lo que decía

No es tan sencillo, su futuro ya está escrito- mahad no quería aceptarlo

El futuro puede cambiar – dijo el ojiazul, él era quien más deseaba que eso cambiara

Seth, debes cuidar del faraón, has que sea feliz siempre- dijo el mago, parecía que se despedía

Que es lo que aras?- pregunto el sacerdote

Mañana al Salir el sol iré a buscar al bandido no permitiré que se acerque a nuestro rey- dijo mahad, aun sabiendo que las posibilidades de tener una victoria eran bajas

No seas estúpido no ganaras tu solo, lo que hay que hacer es buscar un ejército de monstros poderosos y derrotarlo- dijo el sacerdote, por años ya había ideado un plan para que el gobernante no tuviera que hacer ningún sacrificio

Sabes que no hay tiempo para hacer algo así- dijo el chocolate- así que yo te daré más tiempo, lo retrasare tanto como pueda, tienes que salvarlo- él se sacrificaría sin duda, moriría para intentar salvarlo

Seth estaba en silencio mahad acaba de ganarse un poco de su respeto- te aseguro que el rey sabrá lo que hiciste, yo personalmente le diré cuanto lo amabas- era lo mínimo que podía hacer por el

Cuídalo, como yo lo are siempre desde donde quiera que me encuentre- dijo el chocolate y se retiró tena mucho que hacer aun.

Al amanecer Mahad salió de la ciudad y encontró al ladrón, una épica pelea se llevó a cabo, un duelo sin tregua donde ambos lucharían hasta la muerte, ninguno de los dos sedería, lamentablemente el bandido jugo de manera bribona y logro su victoria, sin embargo no gano nada más que salir herido, ya que su creatura no pudo absorber el poder del mago y este regreso convertido en el mago oscuro, el no dejaría a su rey solo ni aun después de la muerte.

El rey que lo había ido a buscar lo único que encontró fue una gran lapida con la imagen de su fiel mago, quería llorar y gritar a viva voz el dolor que sentía, pero tenía que reprimirse, volvió a su palacio y en la soledad de su cuarto lloro, pero no pudo estar solo por mucho tiempo ya que el sacerdote le brindo su compañía.

Él no lo merecía, este es mi destino, no era el de el- dijo el soberano desahogando todo lo que estaba sintiendo

Él sabía que no ganaría, pero el quiso darle tiempo a usted para encontrar otra solución- dijo el castaño muy sereno

No hay otro camino, no hay más opciones- dijo el tricolor, de haber sabido lo que el otro aria jamás lo hubiera permitido

Él nos regaló tiempo, y yo lo aprovechare para hacer lo necesario- dijo el ojiazul muy determinado

Te lo prohíbo, no quero que te pase nada, ya perdí uno, no te perderé a ti también – dijo el tricolor, el ya no soportaría una perdida más

Es mi deber hacer lo necesario para mantenerlo a salvo, no importa a quien haya que quitar del camino- el castaño estaba dispuesto a quitarle la vida a quien fuera para lograr su objetivo, el faraón solo lloro, sabía que no podría detenerlo.

Por unos días el bandido desapareció, pero eso no le daba tranquilidad al pueblo, por el contrario la incertidumbre de no saber cuándo serian atacados los tenia aún más nerviosos, seth por su parte buscaba a todo los ladrones y delincuentes que podía para sacarles a su creatura interna y formar el ejercito que tanto necesitaba para proteger a su amado, no le importaba que la gente lo tachara de loco o cruel malvado, el por amor no se rendiría.

El sabia donde encontrar a uno de los monstros más poderosos, en su juventud antes de entrar a trabajar al palacio conoció a una jovencita de ojos azules a la que tenían en una jaula, él la libero y la llevo consigo dándole un hogar junto a su madre, podría decirse que la consideraba una hermana pequeña, sin embargo su amado faraón valía más para él, para su fortuna su hermana accedió de forma voluntaria a sacrificarse por el bien del reino, así después del ritual el gran dragón blanco de ojos azules vio el mundo bajo el mando del sacerdote.

Akefia no tardó mucho en aparecer en cuanto sus heridas fueron sanadas, trajo consigo la destrucción y la desgracia para el reino de Egipto a quien culpaba por la horrible vida que había tenido, el sacerdote lo enfrento junto a otros miembros de la corte y aunque tenían un ejército a su favor, no parecía ser suficiente uno a uno fueron cayendo, el rey salió en defensa de su gente y comenzó la batalla que lo definiría todo, no tenían tregua, las reglas ya no aplicaban en ese combate, los dioses egipcios y cabeza de diamante prácticamente se mataban entre ellos, de algún modo akefia se acercó lo suficiente al tricolor e intento apuñalarlo para terminar de una vez por todas con el duelo, pero seth se interpuso y salió herido de un brazo, el faraón se aterro y no lo pensó dos veces sujeto al bandido y como pudo le clavo los picos dela sortija milenaria era el momento de sellarlo y terminar todo

Por la vida de mi gente, por las personas que me representan, por el pasado y el futuro, por la paz del mundo y sus confines, yo el faraón atem te sello en esta sortija para que seas desterrado por la eternidad en el reino de las sombras, nadie podrá liberarte a menos que conozca mi nombre, por lo que jamás será revelado y tú lo olvidaras- dijo el soberano, un torbellino los envolvió y repentinamente como comenzó se terminó, el rey estaba solo y en pie, pero no por mucho tiempo su vida se estaba escapando como arena entre sus manos, rápido seth se acercó a él, quería salvarlo, tenía que salvarlo.

Seth, corazón mío- dijo el faraón de forma débil

No hables, te llevare al palacio y te curaran, todo estará bien – dijo el castaño tratando de levantarlo

Ya es tarde, ni siquiera siento dolor – dijo el tricolor- tengo frio seth

No te preocupes, te repondrás- mentía, su rey estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, contra eso no tenían cura y él lo sabia

Ya no me queda mucho, tengo que decirte que yo te elijo a ti para ser el nuevo faraón – dijo el agonizante tricolor

Eso no será necesario, Egipto tiene un rey y ese eres tu – el sacerdote no quería un trono, él quería con vida al rey

Ya no más, y tú lo sabes, pero te daré un último regalo mi alma, la sellare en el rompecabezas, prométeme que la cuidaras y un día cuando me libere estaremos los tres juntos- pidió el tricolor con su último aliento

Te lo juro – dijo el ojiazul sin evitar contener una lagrima, vio con tristeza como su amado se encerraba a si mismo perdiéndolo.

Un gran funeral se llevó acabo en su honor, no hubo nadie en el reino que no derramara lagrimas por su difunto faraón, seth tomo posesión del trono y gobernó con justica, jamás se casó o tuvo descendencia, fue fiel y leal a su amado tricolor hasta el último día de su vida esperando con paciencia su regreso.

 **HOLA de nuevo, si lo se no termino nada y empiezo de nuevo, pero tengo vacaciones y las pienso a provechar al máximo(eso espero), tengo la idea de hacer pequeñas historias como esta, que sucedan en el antiguo Egipto ya que me di cuenta que no e aprovechado al máximo el pasado del faraón y también tratare de actualizar mis otras historias, espero que estén disfrutando sus vacaciones, ya sea que hayan salo o estén en casa, yo me la pasare escribiendo tanto como me sea posible, esta historia la hice apenas ayer y la publique en la noche en el grupo que tengo en el Facebook al cual los invito (yugioh historias de yaoi MR), bueno gracias por leer :-)**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **dudas, quejas y comentarios son recibidos**


	2. Chapter 2-b

Atem el magnífico faraón que dio su vida para protegernos, tiene muchas historias que contar, yo se algunas y quiero compartirlas con ustedes.

Antes de su nacimiento, su padre cometió el error de confiar en su hermano mayor, un ser que él sabía que era egoísta y avaricioso, sin ningún escrúpulo para obtener lo que deseaba, después de todo el sostenía que el fin justificaba los medios.

Las guerras estaban dejando mucha devastación en el reino egipcio, el faraón aun que era poseedor de uno de los ejércitos más fuertes y envidiables, trataba siempre de tener y mantener la paz por medio del dialogo, y solo usar la fuerza como último recurso, sin embargo el enemigo que tenía no escucha razón alguna, atacaba con toda su fuerza y sigilo ante el manto nocturno, tomando muchas vidas en el proceso, el rey mando representantes a negociar, pero todos volvían, bueno en realidad lo único que volvía eran sus cabezas en un saco, al faraón no le quedó más remedio que reunir a su ejército, pero hubo un problema más de la mitad fue emboscado y tomados como prisioneros, el enemigo mando las cabezas de los generales y una advertencia de rendición, si lo hacían todos tendrían muertes piadosas y sin tanto dolor.

Al faraón no le importaba morir por su pueblo, pero esos barbaros matarían a su gente de todas formas, se dejó influenciar por un plan que su hermano estaba considerando desde hacía mucho tiempo, usar la magia prohibida de los dioses y crear un arma nueva con la cual tuvieran una ventaja, aunque el rey estaba desesperado, sabía que se requería de un sacrificio muy grande, pero su hermano lo dijo: "que eran unos miserables ladrones al lado de la gente de Egipto", con esa idea en su mente para no sentir tanta culpa dio su consentimiento para realizar el ritual, las arcas de oro del rey fueron abiertas y se tomó el oro necesario, el hermano mayor se retiró de inmediato, por largos días el reino soporto como pudo los ataques, hasta que la llegada de los artículos milenarios los salvo de su cruel destino devorando a sus enemigos entre oscuros remolinos de arena, el faraón y los miembros de la corte se repartieron los artículos para seguir usándolos como protección de su pueblo.

El rey descubrió muy tarde lo que su decisión había tenido como consecuencia, él tenía varias esposas y amantes 17 para ser exacto, a todas las amaba y quería, pero una en especial era su favorita, su última esposa la más joven y hermosa a su criterio con una larga cabellera de fuego, la única que fue capaz de dar a luz a un heredero varón, ya que las otras mujeres solo habían tenido niñas, muy lindas a las cuales el rey adoraba, sin embargo su hijo era un orgullo, tristemente cuando su mujer estaba embarazada esta comenzó a tener alucinaciones, decía que la creatura en su vientre era un monstro que la mataría y no solo a ella sino que sería la causa de la perdición del reino, en más de una ocasión ella se trató de arrancar la vida pero ya que siempre estaba vigilada nunca lo conseguía, el faraón comenzó a tener sueños extraños donde Egipto era devorado por la oscuridad, miraba a un joven sentado sobre un trono hecho de cráneos el cual por alguna razón identifico como a su hijo, sin embargo el rey desecho la idea, solo tenía esos sueños porque su mujer comenzaba a alterarlo, por fin él bebe nació y el pueblo se llenó de júbilo, era un niño hermoso y muy saludable, pero este tenía que estar separado de su madre ya que ella aun insistía en dañarlo, con el paso de unos meses ella mejoro su conducta y dijo estar arrepentida, pido ver a su hijo, lo cual el rey acepto, solo habían pasado unos instantes cuando la mujer de entre su vestido saco una daga y trato de apuñalar al pequeño, el faraón la logro detener antes de lograr su cometido, le quito al bebe y los guardias pronto la sujetaban, ella se retorcía como poseída por un demonio y gritando como loca trataba de liberarse

EL VA A MATARME- no paraba de gritar, repentinamente cayo desmayada, pero en cuanto se acercaron a darle ayuda, se percataron de que no estaba desmallada sino muerta jamás pudieron averiguar cómo paso, los funerales se llevaron a cabo de manera apropiada aunque de una forma muy rápida, después de eso el rey se fue dando cuenta que su hijo no era normal como otros bebes, el dormía poco, se alimentaba poco y aun hacia crecía normal, la reina principal su primera esposa, era quien se hacía cargo del cuidado del pequeño, cada vez mostraba una conducta más sobreprotectora con el niño, en algunas ocasiones se privaba del sueño por largos periodos mientras el niño dormía tranquilo, siempre probaba los alimentos ella misma para estar segura que no tuvieran ningún veneno, jamás lo dejaba solo bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni siquiera con el faraón el cual comenzaba a creer que algo no estaba bien, ella casi parecía una esclava del príncipe.

Cando el príncipe tenía 2 años, era un niño muy despierto y curioso, le gustaba ver y saber todo, él tenía varias personas que lo cuidaban en todo momento, la reina, cinco sirvientas y tres guardias de los más diestros con la espada, un día mientras era lo hora de la cena, al pequeño le sirvieron un plato de sopa, pero por un descuido la reina no lo probo ya que era tarde y el niño debía ir a dormir pronto, un grave error la sopa estaba muy caliente y quemo la infantil boca del príncipe, su llanto no se hizo esperar, la reina comenzó a suplicar perdón de rodillas pero fue tarde, uno de los guardias la atravesó con su espada y la despojo de su vida, el guardia fue atrapado y sentenciado a muerte, no sin antes ser interrogado por el rey.

Por qué lo has hecho?- fue la pregunta del soberano

Porque nunca perdonare que mi príncipe sea dañado de ninguna forma- respondió el hombre.

El faraón comenzó a temer no de su hijo, sino del destino que el menor presagiaba, todas las personas que eran de su agrado parecían poseídas y con el único propósito de cuidar que él no fuera lastimado, mientras que las que no eran de su agrado sufrían accidentes difíciles de explicar, el rey decidió ir a la tumba de los dioses y llevar a su hijo con él y averiguar si lo que el sospechaba era lo correcto o solo eran extrañas coincidencias, la labor no fue fácil, el personal que resguardaba al pequeño no se mostraba cooperativo de que el príncipe se fuera solo con su padre, sin embargo el príncipe adoraba a su papá y parecía feliz con la idea de ir de paseo con él a solas, solo que el infante no sabía qué clase de paseo seria.

Al llegar al lugar los ojos curiosos del crío miraban con asombro todo lo que hay se encontraba, cada detalle, cada color, aromas y texturas, como era pequeño el rey lo cargo por el paso de un puente angosto hasta llegar a un altar, donde lo deposito sobre una mesa, el faraón comenzó a orar, de repente un golpe de imágenes llego a su cabeza y comprendió todo, su hijo era protegido por los dioses de una forma casi exagerada porque él mismo con sus decisiones había desatado una amenaza para su pueblo, que solo el sacrificio del menor podría detener, lloro con amargura al comprenderlo todo.

Pasaron algunos años y el rey se comenzó a sentir muy enfermo, era normal el rompecabezas comenzaba a cobrarle factura, su muerte estaba cerca y su hijo con 7 años quedaría solo a merced de los tiranos que seguramente intentarían quitarle el trono, entre ellos su hermano, sin embargo el príncipes un día llego solo a donde su padre descansaba y subió a la cama, con cuidado lo despojo del articulo y el menor lo puso sobre su cuello.

Tranquilo padre, no dejare que te vayas a un al otro mundo, yo cuidare del rompecabezas para que ya no te enferme más, yo cuidare de ti y de todos – dijo el príncipe antes de bajar de la cama y salir de los aposentos del rey

El soberano pronto recupero la salud, miro como las personas que cuidaban con celo a su hijo ahora se alejaban de él, dejándolo solo y aislado, ahora que el príncipe poseía el artículo, la magia oscura que este tenía era ahora lo que lo protegía de cualquier mal, el príncipe no era malo o dañino, solamente era un condenado por las acciones de su padre, un chico que tendría que vivir penado a perecer a temprana edad para salvar a todo el mundo.

 **HOLA, espero que les guste pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: tal vez tenia la sospecha de que me equivoque, se me hiso raro que mencionaras a pegasus y mire el cap. eso me lo confirmo, aun haci espero que te haya gustado**

 **jesi: será un proyecto extraño espero que te guste**

 **dudas, quejas o comentario son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a lo que leen :-)**


End file.
